After That One Summer
by RazzyPop
Summary: Wow! A sequel! All right! The Golden Trio is back at Hogwarts! What happens? Dun dun dun! lol. Oh and before you read this, please read One Summer Ago first...you know, so you understand it a little better...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey people who love me! (Hears crickets) Ok, ok fine! It's me-again! I was talking to some friends about my story _One Summer Ago_ and they said that I should write a sequel! So, guess what! Here it is! YAY! Lol. So I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! I'll try to make the chapters longer than my previous stories. No really, I will! Oh and by the way, to those who read and reviewed my last story for the hidden word, the word was "pudding". A lot of people got that…anyway, I'm happy because I thought no one was looking at my author's notes. So, here's my story, hope you like it, please review, and peace!

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts from an interesting summer, thinking that it was all over. Or is it? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Who's the new girl? Read and find out!_

Disclaimer: Nope, like I have said 22 times before (yes, I actually counted! Yay, I can count!), I'm not J. K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just Kelcie, owner of a dead plant and some characters you will see in the story……

Ok, now that we have all that out of the way…I now present…what you've all been waiting for…what you've all been dying to see…what I'm about to show you…I'm getting really annoying aren't I? Ok, Ok…I now present my story!

**Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts!

* * *

**

Hermione was at King's Cross, smiling happily and thinking about going back to Hogwarts. Not that she didn't love her own home, for she did. It was just that Hogwarts was never more inviting than it was ever before. That was because she got to see the love of her life, Harry Potter.

Even though they spent almost the whole summer with each other, Hermione missed Harry. They had gone back home a few weeks ago from Hermione's parent's cabin by the lake, but it felt like a whole summer away from Harry. Of course they owled each other a lot, and they talked on the phone a lot more, but it didn't feel the same when she wasn't with Harry. It felt so…incomplete.

Then the day to go back to Hogwarts came. Hermione was ecstatic. She was bouncing around her room, hurrying to get everything ready to go, making sure that she looked as great as possible, and annoying her parents about how long until they left like a frantic bumblebee. Hermione's parents knew why she was so excited to go this year. They smiled at Hermione's anxiousness. 'Young love,' they thought.

Hermione was walking quickly down to platform 9 ¾ to the train. It was now 10:50 and the train would leave in ten minutes. Her parents were trying hard to catch up with her, telling her to slow down the pace a bit, but Hermione didn't hear them. She had an excited smile plastered on her face, thinking about Harry. About his striking emerald green eyes and his unruly, raven-black hair…

Before Hermione knew it, they were at the platform. "Bye, mum! Bye dad!" she said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, dear." Her mother told her. "Keep up those excellent grades, honey." Her father instructed. "Don't fill your whole mind up with Harry, now." He had a twinkle in his eye when he said this. "Dad!" Hermione said, embarrassed. "Oh, he's only kidding, sweetheart." Her mother assured. "Have fun." She told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione smiled and went into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 into platform 9 ¾. Hermione stood on her tiptoes, looking for any sign of Harry or Ron. They weren't too hard to find; All the Weasleys had fiery red hair and were really tall. Hermione called their hair the Weasley-red hair. That's the only kind of red she thought of it as. Harry had jet-black hair and piercing green eyes. Not to mention the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead in which he received from Voldemort fifteen years ago.

Hermione finally spotted a head with Weasley-red hair. She quickly hurried over to it. It turned out to be Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. Hermione tapped her shoulder and Ginny turned around. She gave a squeal of delight and engulfed Hermione in a huge hug. "Hermione!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! How have you been! You look great!" Hermione giggled at this. "It's great to see you too! I've been wonderful. And thanks." She replied. Ginny gave a sly grinned. "Harry seems to think that you look great, too." She told her. Hermione blushed. "So you know about us?" she asked Ginny. She nodded. "How could I NOT know? Ron told me." She replied smugly. Hermione smiled and shook her head. That was Ginny. Ginny knew everything that was going on when it came to gossip. She knew who was going out, when they started going out, what they were doing, and when they broke up, and other stuff like that. Hermione didn't know how she found these things out. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know.

"Let's go find a good compartment." She told Ginny. They hurried off onto the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down, after having put their stuff away. A few minutes later, the door slid open to reveal Ron standing in the doorway. "Hi, Ron." Ginny said, not looking up from her magazine _Witch Weekly_. "Hey, Ron." Hermione looked up from her book. "Where's Harry?" she asked anxiously. Ron moved out of the way to show that Harry was behind him. Hermione beamed and jumped out of her seat, wrapping her arms around him. "Hi!" she said breathlessly. He returned the embrace. "Hermione! I missed you so much!" he told her. They both sat down as Ron slid the door closed. Ginny put away her magazine. "So…Ron's told me all about your…_interesting_ summer." She said timidly. Hermione nodded. "So you know what happened with," Harry paused, glancing at Ron. "You know, _her_?"

Ginny nodded. "That vile, evil witch." Was all she said about her. "He also told me about you two." She added pointing her index finger at the both of them. Hermione blushed and glanced at Harry. He seemed to be blushing, too. They talked about the whole summer over again. Hermione had chills go down her spine and rage go through her body every time Ferocia was mentioned. She was still hurting from the loss of trust. How could a girl be a total friend, keeping your biggest secret, and then almost kill you? It disgusted her.

"So then she Apparated, and we haven't seen her since." Harry finished. Ginny was staring at him in shock, curiosity, fear, amazement, and with understanding. "Do you think you'll ever see her again?" she asked. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. "We don't know." Hermione answered. "We just don't know."

Just then, the compartment door slid open, revealing a brown haired sixth year by the name of Terry Boot, who was in Ravenclaw. "Hi, Hermione." He said cheerfully. Hermione smiled back weakly. "Hi, Terry." She replied. "What brings you here?" she glanced around. Everyone had a look of slight confusion on their faces. She understood why. Why would Terry Boot come talk to them? "Well, I just came to say hi. So I have to get back to my friends. Bye, Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny." He added as he slid the door shut. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked. Ginny slid down in her seat slightly. Unfortunately, all three noticed. "Tell us." Harry said bluntly. Ginny sat back up and sighed. "Promise you won't freak out?" she told them. They all nodded. "Well, Terry kind of fancies Hermione." She mumbled. Hermione's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Ever since last year, at the DA. You should have seen him stare at you in the meetings. I swear he almost drooled." Ginny added. Hermione looked over to Harry. He looked angry. Hermione took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not leaving you for him," she reassured. She had never called him 'sweetie' before. He looked over to her and his face relaxed. "Alright, I believe you." he smiled, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled back. "Come on, we're still here, you know!" came Ron's voice. Hermione looked over to see that Ron looked slightly disgusted. Ginny was watching dreamily, then was snapped out of her gaze by Ron's voice and slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he protested.

"For ruining the moment." Ginny snapped. Everyone laughed except Ron.

Just then the compartment door slid open once more. Luna Lovegood strode in with the same distant, dreamy look on her face. "Hello, everyone." She greeted. She turned to Ron. "Hello, Ron." She said with a dreamy smile. Ron turned pink and muttered a 'hello'. She sat down next to Ron. He turned redder. Hermione giggled. "So, Luna, how was your summer?" Ginny asked. Luna turned to her and smiled. "It was splendid. Me and my father traveled around the world for the summer. We went to Asia to look for Silver-Haired Hipinks, for the _Quibbler_. It was rather fun, if I do say so myself. Even though we didn't find any Hipinks." She replied. Hermione covered her mouth to stop from laughing. The _Quibbler_ was a magazine in which Luna's father was head of. The _Quibbler_ was something of a joke to Hermione. It was filled with things that didn't exist. If it was a Muggle magazine, it would be filled with things like Bigfoot or aliens. What Ron thought of her, she didn't know.

"How was your summer, Ronald?" Luna asked. Ron had a look of hesitation at first. He gave Harry and Hermione a glance, as if asking if he should tell her. She shrugged, showing him that she didn't know if he should. Harry did the same. Ron sighed. "Well, it was…_interesting_." He told her finally. Luna tilted her head in curiosity, obviously wanting to hear more. Ron just looked down at his hands, which her on his lap. After a few seconds, it looked as though Luna decided not to give it another thought.

"How was your summer, Ginny?" Luna asked. "Boring. I played Quidditch with Fred and George, Bill and Charlie came over for about a week, Percy wrote a letter, Dad-"

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed, shooting straight up from his seat. Everyone jumped. Hermione knew why, and was sure everyone besides Luna did, too. Percy had left the family, after having a huge row with Ron's dad. He said some really cruel things that made Mrs. Weasley fall apart. Hermione could see why Ginny said that last part very quickly.

"Yes, Bill and Charlie came over, Ron. Don't be too surprised." Ginny said, knowing why Ron was upset. "I'm not talking about bloody Bill and Charlie, and you know it!" he shouted. Ginny looked down and fumbled with her hands. "Tell me why he wrote a letter!"

"Well," she started. "He wrote a letter telling us that he's been made Fudge's new personal assistant and he hoped that we were proud of him." She said quietly. Ron's face was a mixture of anger and shock. "That bloody prat was made Fudge's personal assistant! Great! Bloody peachy! Now there'll be a law that if anyone doesn't appreciate cauldron bottoms, they're going to get chucked straight into Azkaban!" he roared. Hermione flinched. "Ron, calm down!" Hermione whispered. She gripped Harry's hand. Ron still had the look of fury on his face. Luna touched his forearm gently, which had a calming affect on Ron. He glanced at the hand and sat down slowly, the anger leaving his face. Hermione sighed with relief. 'Good thing Luna's here.' Hermione thought thankfully. 'Ron would've blown up or something if she didn't calm him down.'

The train started slowing down. When it stopped, they all got up to get off the train. When Harry got off, he offered his hand to Hermione to help her down. She giggled and accepted it, not let going of his hand when she did get down. They walked hand-in-hand over near a very tall, large man. "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" he bellowed, gesturing with his immensely large hand. "Hey, Hagrid." Harry called, making him turn around. Hagrid looked the same as ever; untamed black hair and beard, black beady eyes, and small smile. "Hey there, 'Arry." He greeted. He then spotted Harry's and Hermione's hands holding and a twinkle was in his eye, but said nothing. Hermione blushed. "Hello, Hermione!" he exclaimed. She smiled. Ron came up beside them. After they all greeted each other, the three headed up to the carriages. Luna, much to Ron's delight and Harry and Hermione's amusement, came along with them. She seemed very pleased sitting next to Ron. Hermione and Harry fought really hard against laughing at the look on Ron's face.

They finally reached Hogwarts. It was as marvelous as ever. It stood tall and proud near the lake, with dim lights pouring from the windows in the Great Hall. Hermione stared up to it in slight awe. She had almost forgotten the castle's beauty. Once she had this thought, she knew it sounded weird. But she didn't care. She was just glad to be back.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his while they were walking in the Great Hall. She smiled and led him over to the Gryffindor table. There sat many familiar faces; Parvati, Lavender, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and many others. They sat down and soon the first years came through the doors. Something surprised Hermione. A girl that was walking with the rest of the first years was extremely tall. Like she belonged in a higher year. She had dark chocolate brown hair with two red streaks and dark blue eyes. She looked slightly taller than Hermione and had pearly white teeth. When they had reached the stool, McGonagall started calling out names.

"Thomas, Amelia!"

A small girl who looked remarkably like Dean stepped up with a shy smile on her face. She sat up on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat thought for a moment and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl happily trotted to the Gryffindor table, which was applauding, Dean the most.

"Jones, Tonya!"

A small, thin girl with wavy brown hair stepped up to the stool, showing no emotion. Once the hat was put on her head, it said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff cheered as the girl sat down next to a bulky fifth year.

"Stewardsen, Emily!" she called out. The tall girl came up and sat on the stool with a dazzling smile on her face. The hat was then put on her head.

"Ah, starting here in sixth yeah, eh? Well, let's see…brilliant mind, if I do say so myself…you would be excellent in Ravenclaw…oh yes, and much ambition…SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table applauded appreciatively as Emily went to sit next to Draco. He had a very smug expression on his face.

After "Haley, Annah" was called, Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away, and Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, and to some of you, welcome to Hogwarts. A few announcements before we enjoy our lovely feast. First off, Mr. Filch has informed me that he has added on to the list of banned things, which include some of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but thankfully, not all of them." He added with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a joke shop run by Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, who left the previous year.

"Secondly, no student is to go into the Forbidden Forest. And no walking around after hours." He finished, glancing at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They grinned. The Golden Trio was always known for breaking the rules, doing such things that Dumbledore had just forbidden. They had been known for a lot of things. Such as saving the Sorcerer's Stone in first year, fighting Riddle in second year, fighting off about a hundred dementors in third year, the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, and the Department of Mysteries in fifth year. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine when remembering the Department of Mysteries.

"Now that I have finished with these announcements, we may now all tuck in." he said. Suddenly, food appeared on the empty plates. "Food!" Ron exclaimed happily, and dug in.

Everyone was happily chatting and eating. Until, that is, when an unwelcome visitor came up to them.

"Well, well, well…Scarhead and the Mudblood have finally gotten together. How very…sweet." He taunted. Harry turned around. "Leave, Malfoy, or you will see what fun new tricks I learned last year." He said, at the end with a mock-happy tone. Malfoy's eyes widened a little. "You had better watch your back, Potter." He warned. Harry blinked, keeping the same careless expression on his face. Malfoy stalked away, back to Emily.

"That prat." Hermione muttered bitterly, stabbing her potato with her fork. He took her hand and grasped it. "Don't worry about him." He whispered. "He's just trying to get us in trouble. It's what he's always tried to do." He added. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back and continued eating. Soon, they all headed back to their towers. When they got there, the trio decided to go to bed. "Goodnight, sweetie." Hermione whispered. He smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight." He replied. As she was walking up the girls' staircase, he called over to her. "Hermione?" he asked. She turned around. "Since when do you call me 'sweetie'?" he teased. She rolled her eyes and went up the staircase.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? Long enough for you all? I hope so. It took me TWO DAYS! Well, for all that effort, won't you review! It'll help cure these poor, soar fingers…lol. Peace! 


	2. Classes

A/N: Hi, it's me! Again! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had to make a biome model and poster and build a CO2 car! Don't ask, please…Anyway…Being my predictable self, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Yay! I know, I know, you hear that all the time from other writers, but at least we mean it! Really, I do! You all make me happy when I'm in a really bad mood and trying to stay that way! I love you all! –hugs everyone who reviewed this story so far- Thank you! Anyway, please review some more! Like I said, I enjoy it!

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts from an interesting summer, thinking that it was all over. Or is it? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Who's the new girl? Read and find out!_

Disclaimer: You know how you have those mixed emotions a lot? Like you're happy and sad at the same time? Well, I'm feeling that right now. I'm sad that I DON'T own Harry Potter, but I'm happy because I own a dead plant named Junior! Actually, I don't think I'm happy about that…

Alright, I know you're tired of waiting for me to end this Author's Note, but just a few more words! Quoted from Book 1 from Albus Dumbledore: "_Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_" Thank you for your time…now on with the story! YAY!

**Chapter 2: Classes

* * *

**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to blinding sunlight coming through her window. She sat up lazily and smiled. She was back at Hogwarts! She got up and changed into her school robes and hurriedly brushed her hair. She heard Lavender stir and yawn.

"Well, well, well, Hermione. Seems you and Harry are a bit more friendlier than we left you off last year." She said slyly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, Lavender." She replied. Lavender got up and put on her school robes as well. "So you and Harry really are together?" she asked. Hermione nodded, smiling. Lavender beamed. "I knew it." she told her. "I knew it I knew it I KNEW it!" she kept repeating it all morning until Hermione descended the girls' staircase. She found Harry waiting next to the last staircase, his arms crossed, staring off into space with his back turned to her. She smiled and leaned in close to his ear. "Boo!" she whispered. Harry jumped and turned around, his eyes wide. "Hermione, don't do that!" he said. She giggled. "Are you angry?" she asked. Harry put on a face of mock-anger. "Maybe." He replied. She took his hand in hers. "Aw, I'm sorry." She apologized playfully. She kissed his cheek lightly. "Better?" she asked. He smiled. "Much." He replied. Then Ron came over. "Come on, let's go to breakfast!" he said impatiently. They all headed to the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed happily and helped herself to a piece of toast and some sausage, looking down the table. She was back, Harry was back, Ron was back, Ginny was back, everyone was back. Classes would start today, too. She just couldn't be happier.

McGonagall came over and handed them their schedules. Hermione looked hers over in about five seconds. She looked up to see Ron's face filled with a mix of anger and disgust. "Well, the good thing is that we've got Hagrid first. The bad thing is that we have Slytherins with him." He said glumly. Hermione looked back to her schedule and sighed. He was right. "Great." She muttered, setting down her schedule and spreading jam on her toast. She glanced over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Emily, Crabbe and Goyle were paying no attention to their schedules or their food. They were all talking and laughing. Hermione looked back to her toast.

"Hello, everyone." Said a dreamy voice. Everyone looked up to see Luna standing next to Ron. "Good morning, Luna." Hermione said brightly. Harry waved, not looking up from his eggs. Ron looked down. "Hi." He muttered, turning red. "May I sit?" she asked. Harry and Hermione shrugged and looked at Ron with amusement. He had turned even redder and pushing his eggs around with his fork. "Sure." He mumbled. Luna beamed and sat next to him. Hermione giggled quietly. Ron still hadn't looked over to her.

They talked about what classes they had, about Luna's trip to Asia, and Quidditch. At least Harry, Hermione and Luna did. Ron still wasn't talking. Then they all got up, starting to head to class. "Bye, Ronald." Luna called. Ron turned pink and waved. She happily trotted out of the Great Hall with her things. They headed out of the Great Hall as well.

Harry and Hermione smirked at Ron. Ron glanced over and saw them. "Stuff it." he muttered. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "You know," she pointed out. "You may never know if she likes you if you don't talk to her."

Ron mumbled something under his breath that Hermione couldn't quite make out. She was about to ask what it was until she saw that they had already reached Hagrid's hut. Hagrid wasn't out yet, and neither were the creatures that Hagrid would show them. It would be obvious if they were out; they would have either stingers, pincers, fangs, or anything dangerous.

Then, a girl came up to Hermione, Harry and Ron. It was Emily. "Hi, my name's Emily Stewardsen." She greeted, smiling warmly. "What's yours?"

Hermione was taken aback. Was a Slytherin sixth year actually being nice to her? Not calling her a mudblood? "Hermione Granger." She said suspiciously. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "And this is Ron Weasley." He pointed over to Ron. Ron nodded his head to her, as his way of greeting her. She smiled at all three of them.

"Emily? What are you doing with these three?" Malfoy drawled, stepping up to her. She blinked and smiled at him. "I'm only talking. Is that such a problem?" she asked. "Yeah, unless you want to be seen with Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood." He sneered, glancing at them. Hermione glared at him. "Come on, let's go." He told her, dragging her away. Emily shot them an apologetic look and went with him.

"Was she just being friendly?" Ron asked, scratching his head. "I mean, she's in _Slytherin_! I think they put her in the wrong house."

Before Hermione could say anything, she saw Hagrid come out from the forest. "Mornin' e'eryone. Welcome back teh Hogwarts. Now, come. I've got a trea' for you all. A grea' lesson!" he told them, leading them into the forest. Everyone followed. Soon they came into a clearing in the forest. Sunlight was streaming through the trees. It didn't seem so spooky in the day. Only at night.

Hagrid brought a box into the center of the field. The box was about the size of a small desk. "E'eryone gather 'round!" he exclaimed, motioning everyone to come closer. The students unwillingly and cautiously stepped forward. "Today we are learnin' about an interestin' creature." He said excitedly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. All three of them knew that "interesting" to Hagrid was "deadly".

Hagrid put on a pair of dragonhide gloves and reached into the box. He pulled out a vivid blue insect about half the size of Hermione's palm and held it by the torso.

"Can anyone tell me wha' this is?" he asked the class. No one raised their hand but Hermione. "Yes, Hermione?" he pointed to her. Hermione lowered her hand. "It's a Billywig." Hermione answered. "Correct! Ten points the Gryffindor." Hagrid reported happily. "Now, can yeh tell me more abou' it?"

"The Billywig can be found in central Australia and are really fast. The Billywig has a stinger which could cause giddiness and levitation." She responded, smiling. Hagrid nodded his head vigorously. "Righ' yeh are! Fifteen more points teh Gryffindor!" he said. Harry beamed at Hermione. This made her smile even more. She turned to look at Emily, who gave her a thumb's up. Malfoy, who was next to her, scowled.

"Now, wha' we are going teh do is test 'em. Now, e'eryone grab a rat from tha' crate o'er there, and let the Billywig sting 'em. Then record wha' happens." He instructed. Everyone went over to the crate and grabbed a rat. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down with each other after grabbing their Billywig in their dragonhide gloves. Hermione watched as her Billywig stung the rat, making it float in midair. "_Immobulus_." Hermione pointed her wand to the insect, and it froze. Ron and Harry did the same. Hermione looked around. Neville had managed to get stung himself, and was now floating. Hagrid grabbed his foot and led him to the Hospital Wing. Emily had done it perfectly, and was now prodding her levitating rat with a stick, giggling madly. Malfoy, much to Hermione's pleasure, was chasing his Billywig around, trying to catch it.

"I don't get it." she heard Ron grumble. She looked back to him, who was watching Emily with confusion. "What?" Hermione asked him. Ron shook his head. "She's in Slytherin! How could she be all cheery with us? I mean, look at her! She's friends with Malfoy!" he said the last part in disgust. Harry shrugged. "I don't know either, mate. But, if she wants to be friends, we should." He said. Hermione nodded. "Not every Slytherin is evil, Ron." She added. Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Well, look at this." Said Malfoy behind them. He finally managed to catch his Billywig, and now had it clutched in his hand. "Gee, Weasley, I thought your mother taught you not to play with your food." He sneered, pointing to the floating rat in front of Ron. Ron's ears turned a dangerous scarlet. "Shove off, Malfoy." He growled. Malfoy smirked. "Oh, I seem to have touched a nerve, haven't I?" he asked. Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder, keeping him from throwing himself at Malfoy. "Seemed to have caught your Billywig, did you? It only took you forever." She said haughtily. "Thank you for the entertainment. It was great to see you jump around like that. It kind of reminded me of when you were a ferret." She added. Everyone laughed. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, you filthy little mudblood." He snarled. Harry shot up. Hermione tugged his arm, making him sit back down. "Don't give in." she whispered in his ear. Reluctantly, he nodded his head.

"Letting the mudblood tell you what to do, eh, Potter? That's it, listen to the wife." He laughed. Before Hermione knew it, Harry grabbed his frozen Billywig and threw it at Malfoy, stinger first. It hit Malfoy directly in the forearm. Malfoy started to float upward. "What the bloody hell is happening!" Malfoy shrieked arms and legs swinging around. All the Gryffindors were laughing.

* * *

After class, the Slytherins helped Malfoy down. Hagrid came back and heard what had happened. He took Harry aside and gave him a stern talking to, but thankfully, Harry wasn't punished. Hermione thought that Hagrid was a little proud for what Harry did.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, patting Harry on the back. He grinned. "Yeah, it was." He replied. Hermione beamed. It had been an excellent class.

A/N: Hi! I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short! I'll try to do better in chapter three! Until then, please review!


	3. Uhh More Classes

A/N: Hey people! Once again, I thank all of you who have reviewed in this story. What, you don't think I mean it? I do! Reviews just make my day! Ok, I'm sure you hear a lot of people say that, but at least we all mean it! So please review! I just might mention you in chapter 4!

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts from an interesting summer, thinking that it was all over. Or is it? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Who's the new girl? Read and find out!_

Disclaimer: No money in the world could make me the owner of Harry Potter…kind of sucks, doesn't it?

Ok, now that we've gotten all that out of the way, here is chapter three!

**Chapter 3: Uhhh...More Classes

* * *

**

After classes, Hermione was in the Common Room, doing homework with Harry and Ron. "I can't believe that slimy rotten git gave us homework on the first day! And he gave me more than the rest of the bloody class!" Ron said, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up. "Well, if you hadn't been writing Harry a note saying rude things about Professor Snape, I'm sure that he wouldn't have given you extra work." She told him matter-of-factly. "Well, he _is_ a-"

Ron said something completely inappropriate. "Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Well, he is." He grumbled, going back to his work. Hermione shook her head, and looked down to her Potions essay. She could still remember what had happened…

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Potions. Snape was lecturing the class about the Blood-Replenishing Potion. Hermione was paying attention keenly, so she didn't miss a single syllable. She jumped when he called out. "Mr. Weasley."_

_She looked over at Ron, whose head shot up from the parchment he was writing on. "What are you doing?" he drawled. Ron gulped. "Just taking notes, sir." He replied uncertainly. Snape stalked over to where he was sitting. "Well, let's see what you've written down so far." He said, snatching the parchment from Ron's desk. _

"_Well, well, well, we seem to have been having an interesting lesson. 'Oy, Harry, this class is boring. Snape seemed to have gotten uglier since last year. That slimy, thick-headed-"_

_Snape said the word and his head snapped up to Ron. Ron's face was turning red. "Thirty points from Gryffindor. Everyone will write a five-foot essay on the Blood-Replenishing Potion, and Mr. Weasley will do eight feet. It is due on Friday"_

_Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione kicked him under the table hard in the shins. He closed his mouth. The Slytherins on the other side of the room were sneering. Ron muttered something like "Dirty, rotten git." Under his breath. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione sighed and went back to work on her essay, which was nearly done. Harry was about finished, too, and Ron was way behind on his.

"Alright, I'm bored." Ron sighed, throwing his quill down, looking defeated. Hermione tsked. "Ron, you have to finish your essay." she scolded. Ron shrugged. "It's due Friday. Harry, want to play Wizard's Chess?" he asked Harry, who was now finished. "Sure." He replied. Hermione sighed and put her essay away and decided to watch them play.

* * *

Hermione woke up lazily the next morning. She sat up, stretched and yawned. She changed into her school robes and brushed her hair. She grabbed her books and headed down the staircase, then greeted by Harry.

"Good morning, sunshine." She said brightly. He smiled and kissed her. "'Morning." He replied, taking her hand. Ron came down the staircase and they all headed out to the Great Hall.

As they were walking, Luna walked up beside them, mainly next to Ron.

"Good morning, everyone." She said brightly. Hermione looked over to Ron, who was looking to the ground. "'Morning, Luna." He said feebly. This made, if possible, Luna even more cheery. "Good morning, Ron." She said. "Sleep well?"

Ron turned red. "I-I guess…" he replied. Hermione smiled. She nudged him in the side hard. "Hey!" he muttered over to her. She poked him in the shoulder to get his attention. He looked over to her, having a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Hermione jerked her head in Luna's direction, trying to tell him to talk to her. He sighed, as if giving in. He looked back down and said, "You look…er…very nice today L-Luna."

Luna's face lit up. "Thank you, Ronald. You look very nice as well." She exclaimed. Ron blushed even more. Hermione giggled. She could just take a picture of this.

"A real Kodak moment." Hermione said to herself. Luna and Ron both looked at her. "A what?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. It's a Muggle thing." She told them. He shrugged. Harry chuckled.

* * *

Later, the three were in Charms class, practicing the Hover Charm. Charms was basically Social Hour for them. Everyone talks and practiced their charms like they were supposed to.

Hermione was Hovering a cushion about ten feet in the air. Harry's cushion only reached five feet. Ron's only wriggled on his desk. Hermione looked around the classroom. Seamus was trying to cast the Hover Charm on his cushion, but it didn't do anything. After many tries, Seamus finally tried prodding his cushion, causing it to blow up. A loud BANG could be heard, and thousands of white feathers littered the classroom. Seamus's face was black and ashy, with a mix of shock, embarrassment, and anger. Neville had actually managed to accidentally cast the Hover Charm on Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was Hovering over his desk, his arms and legs flailing. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Neville and Seamus.

Hermione looked over to Ron, who looked annoyed and impatient. "Bloody cushion." He muttered. He was aiming to prod it, but Hermione stopped him. "Don't do it! Remember what happened to Seamus." She said, her head jerking over to Seamus, who was trying to Hover his new cushion. Ron glanced at Seamus, then at his wand, which was about a millimeter away from the cushion, and cautiously pulled it back. "At least Flitwick's down." He said. Hermione looked over to see that, indeed, Professor Flitwick was now seated in his chair, his face mixed with fear and relief. She saw that he had scooted his chair to the right, trying to stay away from Neville as much as possible. Neville's face was beet red, and was trying to Hover his cushion.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "It doesn't work."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. She made her cushion fall gently back down to her desk and pointed her wand to Ron's, muttering the incantation. The cushion floated up effortlessly. She gave Ron a smug look, who slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking angry. "Yeah, well…" he started, but never finished.

"Ron, it's simple. Harry's got it." she said. She looked over to Harry, who was trying really hard to keep his up in the air. But about thirty seconds later, it plopped onto his desk. She rolled her eyes. "Well, he _had_ it." she sighed. Harry put on a look of mock-hurt. "Hey!" he said, sounding insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione giggled. "It means that you are incapable to master a simple Hovering Charm." She answered playfully. He scoffed. "Oh, yeah…I see how you are now." He snapped. This made Hermione giggle even more. Harry gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Yeah, mate, doesn't look like she likes you, anymore." Ron teased. Harry gave him a mock-glare, then he grinned slyly. "Oy, Luna!" he called out to the door. Ron turned around, nearly falling out of his chair. Hermione and Harry were laughing hysterically. Ron looked fuming. "That wasn't funny, Harry!" he said heatedly. Hermione nodded, still laughing. "Oh, but is was." She said. Slowly, their laughing died down. So did Ron's anger. Hermione checked the clock. "We have fifteen minutes." She declared. Ron groaned. "I'm starving." He whimpered. Harry shook his head. "You're always hungry, Ron." He told him. Ron shrugged. "I'm a growing man. I need my nutrients." He stated. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've had enough nutrients to eat to last you a lifetime." She scoffed. Ron didn't pay attention to this comment. They were too busy laughing at Seamus, who once again prodded his cushion and blew up in his face.

"You'd think he'd learn the first time, wouldn't you?" Ron asked, as Seamus tried to wipe off his ash-covered face.

* * *

The bell finally rang, so Ron, Hermione, and Harry packed up and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Harry were talking non-stop about Quidditch. Hermione was paying attention, but not much. Then, Emily appeared next to them.

"Hi, Hermione." She said brightly. The three looked over to her, with mild surprise on their face. "Hi, Emily." She said. "What class did you just have?"

"Herbology." She answered. "It was interesting. We learned about…what were they called? Oh yeah, Devil's Snare. Fascinating…"

Malfoy came up next to Emily. "Emily, what are you doing with these three?" he asked. Emily beamed at him. "Oh, hi Draco. I'm talking with some of my other friends." She answered simply. Malfoy blinked. "Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood are your friends?" he asked, astonished. Emily nodded. "Well, we have to go to our table. 'Bye Hermione, Ron, Harry!" she said, waving to them as they headed to the Slytherin table, her arm linked in Malfoy's. Hermione waved back and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron.

"I don't know about her." Ron muttered thoughtfully. Hermione groaned. "Ron, get a grip, will you? Not everyone in Slytherin turns out bad." She said impatiently. Ron shook his head. "Not when you're friends with a Malfoy." He said bitterly, biting into a chicken leg. "Sheeupoosumfn." He said with a mouthful, accidentally spitting some chicken on Hermione's robes. "OosaweeMinee." He said. Hermione wiped it away in disgust. "Ron, please don't talk with your mouth full and tell us what you said earlier." She asked politely, yet agitated. Harry took her hand and squeezed it. She flashed him a smile. Ron swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I said 'She's up to something.'" He repeated. Hermione sighed. "Ron, she's our friend." She stated. Ron stared at her. "Well, at least she's my friend." She snapped. And with that, she helped herself to some potatoes, not saying another word.

After lunch, the three got up and walked to their next class. A thought just went through Hermione head as they were heading out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, did you just happen to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was?" she asked timidly. Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't. Did you, Ron?" he asked Ron. He shook his head. They walked to their class in silence, with thoughts of who the DADA teacher would be. When they reached the classroom, they slowly opened the door.

They were the first people there. The slowly took their seats in front and glanced around. Suddenly, they heard a voice that made them jump.

"Good afternoon." A voice said. The three turned around to see a woman standing at the doorway of the DADA teacher's office. She was tall, with yellow-blond hair that was put up in a tight bun. She had high cheekbones with a slightly long neck. Her nose was slightly in the air, making her look a little snobby. She actually wore Muggle clothing, a dark magenta work suit and high heels the same color. She looked about in her mid thirties.

"You're early." She snapped. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. Ron blinked at the sight of her. Harry's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "W-we finished lunch early." She told her. The woman's head turned sharply in Hermione's direction. "Is that so?" she asked. Hermione nodded. The woman only shrugged her shoulders and went to the desk in the front of the room. "The other students should be arriving shortly, I suppose." She sighed.

And sure enough, in a few minutes, students began to pour into the classroom. They glanced at the teacher, who sat at her desk, going through papers, and cautiously sat down. After a few minutes, the woman stood up and stood in front of the class.

"Good afternoon. My name is Professor Nura, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She announced. "I have reviewed over what your old teacher has taught you. And let me say that I think that her teaching methods were excellent, and that I plan to practice the same methods."

Everyone slightly groaned. 'This is great. Just great.' Hermione thought. Harry shook his head. "I guess the DA is still on." He whispered. Hermione smiled slightly. She remembered the DA. She learned how to produce a Patronus in the DA. It resembled an otter. This was going to be fun.

"Now, please opens your books to page one, and no talking." She ordered. Everyone opened there books, grumbling to themselves.

* * *

After class, Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I can't believe we have another Fudge croonie!" Ron exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione flinched. "Not only has my older brother been made Fudge's official kiss-up, but now we have another one at Hogwarts!"

"Ron, calm down." Harry said. Ron sighed in exasperation. All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. Harry and Hermione looked at him curiously, then looked over to where he was staring. Luna was walking over to them. Hermione giggled.

"Hello." She said dreamily. Harry nudged Ron. "H-hello." He muttered. Luna turned to Ron. "How was the new DADA teacher?" she asked curiously. Ron groaned. "Let's just say that the DA is definitely happening this year." Harry stated. Luna's eyes lit up. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Well, I must be off. Bye, Ronald." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed. "Harry, Hermione." She said, then walked away rather quickly.

Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet and touched the spot she kissed. Hermione bit her lip to keep her from laughing at the look on Ron's face.

They soon ran into another person. Terry Boot came up to them and smiled. "Hi." He said. Hermione glanced to the floor. "Um, hi Terry." She mumbled.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked. Hermione nodded slowly. "I-I guess." She answered. Terry smiled. "Well, I was sort of wondering if, well, you would go with me on the first Hogsmeade trip." He said quickly. Hermione stood there, stunned. Did Terry just ask her out on a date? Didn't he know she was with Harry?

"Oh, well, that's very sweet Terry, but, me and Harry are together." She told him. "Didn't you know that?"

Terry's face fell. "You are? Oh, I just thought that was a rumor. Oh, well. My offer still stands. Bye!" he said perkily, and went off. Hermione looked over to Harry. His face was red with fury and his hands were balled into fists. His teeth were clenched and he was breathing heavily. Hermione linked her arm with his. "Don't worry. I won't go with him. How about you and me go?" she asked. He turned to her and smiled. "Alright." He said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to Ron. "Don't worry, Ron. I'll fix you up with Luna." She told him. Ron's face went red. "Really?" he asked hopefully. Hermione nodded. Ron smiled all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A/N: Hi! That was a bit longer than last time, wasn't it? Well, please review! Don't forget my offer from the beginning of the chapter! I love you all! Peace!

Much Love,

Kazz


	4. Hogsmeade!

A/N: Hey people! It's me! The Almost-Everyone's favorite author! YAY! Lol anyway…big humungous thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all make me so happy! And, as I promised, here are the people who reviewed!

**JCAL-** Hey, you're mentioned! Thank you. I didn't think chapter 3 was that great at first…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**LMDGlUVR4EVA-** She might be Tonks in disguise, but you never know…oooh mysterious-like. Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**SammyLynn-** Awwww thank you! Yeah, I like light-heart stories a lot…don't worry! As you can see, I updated! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kaylee-** You never know…she might, she might not. She might be something completely different…thanks for reviewing!

**Shirechick-** Hey! Aw, thank you! I'm glad that you liked my last story! And this one, of course…and I'm thankful that you reviewed it!

**!H&hrfan!-** Hey I remember you! Haha, you're right…it wasn't the same without you checking up on my stories…Emily MIGHT be Ferocia…but you never know…O.o… thanks for reviewing!

**Sarahrules336-** Hi! No, you never take up enough of my time with reviews! Really, I enjoy them! Oh, and don't worry: I have a pretty crappy memory, too. In my opinion, you should forget more often. That way, I get more reviews! Haha, just kidding. Big thank-you for the review!

**Kyree24-** Aw, you made me feel special today! I love the fact you love all my stories! Yeah, I know that the new DADA is a meanie. But that just means there'll be the DA this year! YAY! Thanks for the review!

Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I suffered MAJORLY from a severe case of writer's block! Awwww poor me! –gives myself a hug-.

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts from an interesting summer, thinking that it was all over. Or is it? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Who's the new girl? Read to find out!_

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad…think of all the money I could've made……

Alrighty then, now that we've got all that out of the way, here's chapter four!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

It was two days from the first Hogsmeade visit. Hermione was excited. It would be her first real date with Harry. She sighed happily. She giggled when she thought of Ron. Every day for about a week now, he'd ask her if she asked Luna to go with him. Hermione hadn't asked her yet. She decided to go ask her at breakfast.

Quickly, Hermione put on her school robes and brushed her hair as usual. She grabbed her books and headed down the staircase, meeting Harry. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist. "'Morning." He said quietly. Hermione looked up to him and smiled. "Good morning." She replied. Just then, Ron came down. "'Mione, did you…well, you know…ask her yet?" he asked uncertainly. Hermione giggled. "Good morning to you too, Ron." She teased. "No, I haven't. But I'm going to at breakfast." Ron went pink at this last statement. "Well, let's go then!" he told them, making no attempt to hide the eagerness in his voice.

When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes searched for Luna. As they took their places at the Gryffindor table, she spotted Luna talking to some other Ravenclaws at her table. "I'll be right back." Hermione whispered. Ron looked up, red in the face. He knew what Hermione was going to do. He and Harry both nodded as she left the table towards Luna. When she reached her, she hadn't noticed Hermione was standing there until she tapped her shoulder. Luna turned around. "Hello, Hermione." She said suspiciously. Hermione smiled sweetly. "Luna, could I talk to you in private?" she asked. Luna shrugged. They walked over to the entrance.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously. Hermione beamed. "Well, Ron's a cowardly git. So I came to ask you if you would go with Ron to the Hogsmeade trip." She finished. Luna's face lit up excitedly. "Really?" she asked eagerly. Hermione nodded. Luna bounced up and down. "Of course I will!" she answered happily. "I'll go and tell him." Hermione told her. Luna nodded and trotted back to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione headed back to Harry and Ron with a pleasant grin on her face.

Ron's face was really red, and his hands were fidgeting. "Well?" he asked anxiously. Hermione beamed. "She said that she would love to go." Hermione replied, amused by Ron's anxiousness. Ron sat straighter, grinning from ear to ear. "She did?" he said. Hermione nodded. "Yes!" he shouted. Everyone looked around curiously, and Ron slumped down, his face even redder that before.

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday, the day of the first Hogsmeade trip. Hermione was running around her dormitory, trying to get ready. She went through outfit, after outfit, after outfit until Ginny came in.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" she asked, puzzled. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't figure out what to wear!" she admitted, falling onto her bed on her back. Ginny gave a mock-gasp. "_Our_ Hermione doesn't know what to _wear_? Hermione _Granger_? Someone pinch me!" she said, teasing. Hermione scoffed and looked up at her. "Someone _will_ pinch you if you don't quit it and help me!" she exclaimed. Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up. It was like Hermione said the magic words.

"Of course I'll help you!" Ginny said excitedly. She went through her wardrobe, scanning every shirt, skirt, skort, and pair of pants that was there. She would wrinkle her nose if she didn't like it, throw over her shoulder into a pile on the floor if it was unthinkable, and for others, she would tilt her head and place it on a neat little pile on the bed. Hermione sat on her bed, watching her actions with puzzlement, surprise, and amusement.

After what seemed like forever, Ginny held up some clothing and said, "Perfect!"

Hermione looked at the clothing. It was a pair of light blue low-rise jeans that flared at the bottom (A/N: You know, gotta have the low-rise flare jeans!). The top was a black T-shirt that had the logo 'I'm not perfect, but I'm closer than you.' In light blue. Hermione smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!" ordered Ginny, shoving Hermione in the bathroom with the clothes and shutting the door. About ten minutes later, Hermione came out and twirled around. Ginny smiled broadly. "You look cute." She told her. Hermione smiled. "Let's go." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded and they headed down the stairway with their cloaks.

Hermione met Harry and Ron near the fireplace. Harry wore black jeans with a red T-shirt. Ron wore regular blue jeans with a green T-shirt. Ron was fidgeting, looking red in the face, wearing an expression that was a mix of worry and anxiousness. Hermione walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready to go?" she asked, smiling. He looked down to her and smiled back. "Yeah. Let's go find Luna." He answered, glancing at Ron. Hermione looked over to see that Ron was fiddling with his hands. Hermione giggled. "Ron, don't worry." She told him. "It'll be fine."

Ron looked up and nodded. Harry and Ron grabbed their cloaks and the three headed out the Portrait Hole.

They waited outside the Great Hall patiently for Luna. Well, Hermione and Harry were waiting patiently. Ron was pacing and fiddling with his hands. Hermione thought it was cute.

Luna finally came over to them. She wore a red sweater with dark blue jeans and, strangely enough, earrings which had small plastic apples dangling. She wore her long hair in a ponytail. She stopped in front of them, positively beaming. "Good morning." She said cheerfully, looking at the three, mostly at Ron, who turned pink. "Good morning, Luna." Hermione said politely. Harry nodded, as if saying hi. "'Morning." Ron said uneasily.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, let's go, then!" she exclaimed, linking Harry's arm with her own. Luna did the same with Ron. He looked embarrassed, but smiled all the same. They all headed out to the carriages.

* * *

All four of them were in the Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer and chatting away happily, laughing. They had gone to Zonko's Joke Shop earlier. Ron and Harry came out with many items, while Hermione and Luna bought nothing.

"Hey, I'm going to the restroom." Hermione told them. All three nodded as she headed towards the restroom.

Hermione was washing her hands when someone familiar came in. "Oh, hello Emily." She greeted, lathering her hands. Emily smiled. "Hi, Hermione!" she exclaimed, washing her hands as well. "Who are you here with?" Hermione asked, even though she had a pretty good guess. "Oh, I'm here with Draco." She replied coolly, drying her hands as Hermione did the same. "Oh, well, see you!" Hermione waved. But as she was about to head for the door, Emily grasped her shoulder. Hermione turned to her, alarmed. "Emily?' she asked sounding worried. Emily looks as if she had just run ten miles without stopping. She was gasping for breath holding on to Hermione's shoulders.

"Her…mi...one….." she gasped, trying to look up to her. Hermione's face was filled with shock, fear, and alarm. "Must……tell……you……Fer……is-" she collapsed onto the floor. Hermione dropped to her knees and put her hands on Emily's shoulders. Hermione's thoughts went a mile a minute. 'Did she just say "Fer"?' Hermione thought frantically.

"W-what did you just say?" Hermione asked. Emily was still gasping, trying to grab hold of the counter for the sink.

"Fer……here……careful………Mione." She choked out. "Don't……tell……anyone."

Hermione nodded. Emily gave one final choke, and then stopped. She lay there for a minute, not doing anything. Hermione was afraid that she was dead, until she stirred and sat up straight, looking around. "Hermione, what are we doing on the floor?" she asked curiously. Hermione stared at her in disbelief. Emily stood up from the ground, dusting off her jeans. And without another word, she left the bathroom, not looking back. Hermione sat there, pondering on what just happened. After a few moments, Luna walked in. "Hermione, what are you doing down there for?" she asked, puzzled. Hermione shook her head. "J-just fell, that's all." She replied. Luna chuckled. "Graceful one, aren't you?" she said sarcastically. Hermione scoffed as Luna helped her off the floor and onto her feet. "You think you're all that, don't you?" Hermione snapped playfully as they were heading back to their table

"No," she replied. "I _know_ I am!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said.

* * *

A/N: Hey people, sorry to cut it so short. Like I said, writer's block. So I can't think straight. Plus life at home's been a complete wreck. Not going into details on that. Well, I hope you review. If you don't, you'll have to deal with my pet cat Mufasa! He had matted orange fur, a square head, a scrunched-up face, black and white whiskers, and looks completely evil! Bad thing is, he's harmless! Blagh! Oh, well. FEAR HIM ANYWAY! Lol. That means review! Please?

Love,

Kelcie aka Razz-muh-Kazz!


	5. Bad Boy!

A/N: Guess who's back! Back again! Razzy's back! Tell a friend! Lol hey people! It's me with another chapter! WOOHOO! I had so much sugar today, it's not even funny! So I'm going to TRY and write this chapter even with my severe case of writer's block. Thank you to the six people who reviewed. ONLY SIX! People, PLEASE review! Compliments, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, anything! Flames can and will be laughed at, so don't even bother to send them. If you do, well, you will be laughed at. Anyway, here's the story!

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts from an interesting summer, thinking that it was all over. Or is it? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Who's the new girl? Read to find out!_

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! MWUHAHAHAHAHA –A van pulls up labeled "MENTAL WARD" and guys in white lab coats come out, putting me in a straightjacket and wheeling me into the van and driving off.- Bye bye!

Ok, to the story! –Does the Mighty Mouse pose-

**Chapter 5: Bad boy!**

**

* * *

**

It had been a couple weeks after the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione still couldn't shake off what Emily had said. Just as Emily asked, Hermione had not told anyone about what happened. Emily acted as if it never happened. Hermione was a slightly different case. She would often stare off into space, trying to figure out what Emily had told her.

She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring into her book _Standard Book of Spells, Year Six_, not really reading what was on the page. She was once again trying to solve this troubling puzzle.

'Ferocia can't be back. There would be no way for her to get in the castle. Of course, she could be hiding out in Hogsmeade. Of course, she could be one of the students in disguise. But no one has tried attacking us lately. And the Sorting Hat could easily see that it would be Ferocia.' Hermione's mind was thinking at the speed of light.

She suddenly remembered what had happened that summer, when they were with Ferocia.

_Flashback_

_They walked around until they saw a quaint little café called Le Petit Heure de Diner. It was a small building on the corner, made of red and brown brick. There was a large window with the sign painted on it, with a picture of a coffee cup with some steam coming out. It looked like one of those cute little coffee houses you see in pictures._

_They chose one of the booths next to the large window. Hermione sat across from Harry and Ferocia sat next to Hermione across from Ron. After looking at their menus, a waitress came to take their order. She looked about their age, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Rachel. She seemed to be eyeing Harry, which made Hermione twinge with jealousy. Harry didn't seem to notice. Hermione still felt jealous when Rachel left with their menus and orders, and didn't look at Harry. She thought she might snap if she did. Instead, she stared down at her hands, which were on the table. She looked up to Ron, who was staring at Ferocia dreamily when she talked. Hermione held back a giggle. She could tell that Ron liked her. She wouldn't be surprised if Harry liked her too. And with that thought, she let out a sigh of sadness and went back to stare at her hands. _

"_Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked her. She looked back up to see he was giving her a concerned and curious look. "Yes, I'm fine Harry." She assured, glancing out the window. "It's just-"_

_But she didn't finish. She turned her head and saw someone sitting on a bench right across from the café, staring right at them. Hermione's eyes bulged with fear. She turned back to Harry. "Harry! There's someone staring at us!" she told him. He gave her a puzzled look and looked around the café. "I don't see anyone staring." He said uncertainly. Hermione shook head and pointed to the window. "No! Outside! See he's right the-"_

_But the man was gone._

_End Flashback_

'I bet that that man has something to do with it!' she thought excitedly. Just then she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over to find Harry staring at her questioningly.

"Hello, Harry." She greeted, smiling. Harry smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey. What are you doing?" he asked. She lifted her book, showing him that she was reading. He shook his head. "You've been staring at that same page for the last twenty minutes. What have you been thinking about?" he asked.

Hermione paused. She couldn't tell him what she was thinking. That would mean explaining what Emily had said in the bathroom in Hogsmeade that couple of weeks ago. She couldn't do that. But this was Harry! She could never lie to Harry.

"Well, it's…complicated." She told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me?"

Hermione took a deep breath and thought for a moment before replying. "Promise you won't tell anyone I told you?" she asked. He nodded, shifting so he faced her.

She took another deep breathe and launched into the story.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, when we went to Hogsmeade, Emily and I ran into each other in the bathroom. Everything was normal for a minute, until she collapsed, breathing heavily. She told me that…well…Fer was here. So for the last couple of weeks I've been trying to figure out where she is and what she might be planning to do." She finished, glancing up at Harry. He had a look of shock, anger, and puzzlement all mixed in one.

"_Fer_? As in Ferocia?" he questioned. Hermione nodded. They didn't speak for a long time.

"Do you think she might be in Hogsmeade?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. "She might be. I mean, Emily could have meant that she was _in_ Hogsmeade at the same time as we were, but I didn't really see her. Or she could have meant…" she trailed off. "Meant what, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione sighed. "She could be at Hogwarts." Hermione replied. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "But we haven't seen her." He stated. Hermione sighed. "I know that. But she may be disguised as someone else." She exclaimed. Harry and Hermione pondered on this for a moment. "But wouldn't the Sorting Hat be able to tell who she really was?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. "That's what I'm stuck on." She told him.

The next day was a Friday, and Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice. Harry was allowed back on the team after Umbridge left. 'Good riddance.' Hermione thought bitterly.

* * *

The next day,Hermione had gone to the library to try to find out about Ferocia. She wrote a list of ways that Ferocia could be hiding. From hiding in the Shrieking Shack, to disguising as a student, to living in a hole underground. Hermione crossed out most of these ways, considering them impossible. 

After a couple of hours, she decided to leave the library and go back to the Common Room. So she packed up her things and left.

It was evening, so the corridors were semi-dark. It was quiet, no one else was there. Hermione's footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. She didn't really pay attention; her thoughts were too consumed by Ferocia already.

Then, as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up to see none other than Terry Boot offer her a hand. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She told him. He smiled as she took his hands after she picked up her back, swinging it onto her shoulder.

"Well, I must be going. Bye Terry." She said, trying to pass him. Then she felt a tug on her hand. She turned to find that he still had not let go of it. She glanced at her hand, at Terry, then back at her hand, and to Terry once again. "Please let go of my hand, Terry." She said quietly. Terry smiled. "No." he replied. Hermione panicked a little. "Will you _please_ let go of my hand, Terry." She pleaded calmly. His smile grew. "No." he said a little more loudly, though he was still quiet. Hermione tried pulling her hand from his, only causing his grip to tighten around her wrist. "Let go of me!" she demanded. Then he yanked her hand, making her stumble over to him. He pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing? Leave me alone!" she yelled. He pinned her arms to the wall and dove in to kiss her. Hermione turned her head and tried to squirm away from his grasp. "Hold still" he growled. Hermione glared at him. "Let me go!" she demanded again. "No!" was his reply.

"What do you think you're doing!" came a familiar voice. Hermione's eyes widened as she turned her head. Harry was standing there, in his Quidditch robes, looking utterly furious.

"Harry, thank God!" she exclaimed. Terry had not loosened his grip on her. He stood there and seemed frozen, glaring at Harry.

"Get away from her." Harry said quietly. Terry did nothing. Hermione saw Harry's hands form into fists. "I told you to get away!" he growled.

"No!" Terry declared. He grabbed Hermione's forearm, making her wince in pain. "Leave her alone, Boot!" Harry stated. Terry shook his head. "No way, Potter." He replied.

Little did he know that he left Hermione's other arm free. Hermione's hand slowly went into her pocket. When she felt her wand, she quickly turned to face Terry, her wand at his throat.

"Let me go, or else!" she growled menacingly. He quickly let go of her arm and stumbled backward. Then he turned, scrambling back to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hermione turned to Harry. "Thank God you got here!" she exclaimed, running to him and throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cried silently. "It's ok, Hermione. It's ok. Everything's alright now." He whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"W-we ran i-into each other, a-and he just…just gr-grabbed me!" she sobbed. Harry shushed her. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." He reassured.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Hermione was accompanied by a friend wherever she went. She refused to go somewhere alone. She would see Terry in the hallway, eyeing her. It sent chills down her spine every time. Almost everyone in Gryffindor would glare at Terry. Yes, they had heard the rumors and were now fuming that someone would actually do that. Somehow, Fred and George found out (Hermione had a pretty good guess that their source's name started with a 'G') and sent Terry numerous pranks through owls. Every time, the Gryffindor table would roar with laughter as Terry was either yelled at by a Howler, covered in some strange sticky substance, turned a different shade of color, or stuck to something. Terry would look over to their table, presumably at Hermione, and glare daggers at all of them. 

But in Hermione's mind, even though she despised when Fred and George sent things like this, it wasn't like he didn't deserver it. She had always thought Terry as a nice guy. But that was before…

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table at breakfast with Harry on one side of her and Ron on the other, with Ginny across from them. They were talking about various things animatedly, until the mail came.

Hermione got her usual letter from her parents, telling her that they missed her and the recent things that were happening, and a letter from Ron's family. Hermione tilted her head in curiosity as she opened up the letter. But she had no time to read it. For there came a rather loud crashing sound from the Ravenclaw table. Hermione's head shot up from the opened letter, to see a rather strange and funny site.

Terry scrambled up from the ground, his face full of shock. His face was entirely green with some ash marks due to the small explosion. Two pairs of blue antennae sprouted from the top of his head. He also had little red spot all over his forehead, spelling out the word BAD. The letter was in front of his on the table, chanting the words "BAD BOY! BAD BOY! BAD BOY! BAD BOY!"

The Gryffindor table burst out laughing at the site of him. Terry's facial expression turned from shock to rage as he looked over to Hermione's table, glaring at her. Hermione felt a little uneasy and grabbed hold of Harry's arm. He looked over to his arm, to Hermione, then at Terry to see that he was staring at her and glared at him as well, then smirked. Terry let out a howl of anger and stomped furiously out of the Great Hall, leaving the letter, which still kept up it's loud chanting, "BAD BOY! BAD BOY! BAD BOY!"

Hermione watched him leave the Great Hall, then looked back to her letter, which lay on the table. She picked it up, got Ron's, Harry's, and Ginny's attention, and read aloud:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you like our little 'present' for you. I sure bet that Creevey kid will get a fair few of pictures of THAT! Please ask him for one of them to send to us. Me and George want to see the results of our newest creation. _

_Signed Fred and George_

Hermione looked over to Colin, who sure enough was following Terry out of the Great Hall, getting pictures. Hermione chuckled and pointed over to him. Soon Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were laughing.

* * *

A/N: Hey hey! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for making Terry seem like such a bad person! I had to put in SOMETHING! 

And I'm getting a little mad. Barely anyone is reviewing my story! So now I'm putting my foot down. If I don't get at least 10 reviewsfor this, I won't update! I won't even START on the next chapter! So please review if you want the rest of the story! Peace!

Love,

Razz the Spazz


	6. The Truth

A/N: Hello, my Oh-So-Faithful readers! –hears crickets-…Well, whoever's here, good for you! Anyway, really REALLY sorry that I haven't updated. Gr writer's block is EVIL! So don't blame me if I'm being a crappy writer. Oh, thank you to all who reviewed! And !h&hrfan! - though I appreciate you reviewing, over and over and over and over….. . DON'T DO IT AGAIN! I mean, keep reviewing, but don't review that many times just to get me to update! Though, now that I look at it, it IS kind of flattering to have someone review over and over (and over and over….-.-') JUST to get me to update.

Also, I think that this might be the last chapter for this story. I hate to rush it, but as I said I'm having huge writer's block in this story. I already have ideas for my next story, but I don't think it's going to be Harry Potter! SORRY!

Oh, and I just have to say this! You know what's hilarious? That every time I type "Draco" and I have to spell check it, the first option is "Drano"! DRANO! Lol!

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts from an interesting summer, thinking that it was all over. Or is it? What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Who's the new girl? Read to find out!_

Disclaimer: -calls JKR-

Hello?

Hey, JK!

Leave me alone! I'm NOT selling you Harry Potter!

Aw, man…not even for…-pulls out shiny penny- a penny?

NO!

But…it's SHINY!

click

Dang, I guess I don't own it yet….but I will! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough.

Well, now that I got THAT out of my system, on to the story! –flies of to the fic- Wait……I can't fly…-falls- AHHHHHHHHH! –crash- Ow…I'm ok!

**Chapter 6: The Truth

* * *

**

Hermione had been in a good mood all week. Pranks kept being pulled on Terry, there was a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff scheduled on Friday, she had gotten an A on her Transfiguration essay, and another Hogsmeade visit was coming up. Basically you couldn't see her without a smile on her face.

(A/N: Sorry I'm just going to rush through this just a TINY bit, ok?)

On the day of the match, Gryffindor ended up beating Hufflepuff 180- 40. Later that night, someone had managed to sneak into the kitchens, for everyone was celebrating and food was piling up on a nearby table. Music was blaring loudly and everyone was high-fiving Harry and Ron. (A/N: If I didn't mention this, I'm stupid: Harry got to play Quidditch again this year, since Umbridge is out of the picture –Umbridge is tied up and has a scarf covering her mouth- Bwuhahahahahahahaha cough anyway, back to the story…)

* * *

The next day (A/N: rushing! Ok, ok, I'll shut up now…meanie-heads…), Hermione was reading her favorite book _Hogwarts, A History_. It was evening. Then, she heard something. It sounded like a scream. Hermione looked around the almost-deserted Common Room. She shrugged and went back to her book. When she heard it again, she jumped. She then decided to investigate. Putting down her book, she creeped silently over to the window. Looking down, she saw a person running across the grounds and towards the forest, screaming. Hermione squinted in order to get a better look. Who it was shocked her.

It was Emily.

Quickly, Hermione ran up the girls' staircase, pulled on a pair of sneakers and a cloak, and ran back in the Common Room. She ran over to Harry and Ron, who were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess. Well, they were. They were now staring at Hermione, perplexed at why she had run up the stairs and gotten her shoes and jacket.

"Harry, Ron, Come on! Emily ran into the Dark Forest! She's in TROUBLE!"

They didn't need telling twice. Shooting up from the floor, they bolted up the boys' staircase. After about thirty seconds, both came down with cloaks and wands at hand.

"Come on." Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded and followed him out of the Portrait Hole.

* * *

Hermione was growing terrified. Partially because they were in the Dark Forest in the middle of the night, but for another reason, as well. Walking in the forest brought back memories of last summer.

_Flashback_

_Hermione's eyes shot open. She sat straight up, panting. She had the most horrible dream about Harry dying. She looked at her clock. It read 2:42 AM. She sighed and looked out of the window. She saw the strangest thing. There was now more fog than earlier, but enough to make out the forest near their cabin. The edge of the forest was quite near their cabin. About as near as the Dark Forest from Hagrid's hut. _

_She saw someone sneak into the forest. Hermione couldn't think of another word for it. She wasn't walking, and she wasn't running. The person had long, strawberry blond hair and was in a pink t-shirt and jeans. "Fer?" she asked herself. She decided to follow her. Hermione snuck on some tennis shoes and headed out._

_Hermione was walking through the forest, scared. Fog was surrounding her, making it dark and eerie. Tall trees were around, and a lot of them. Everything was still and silent. If she heard the slightest twig being snapped behind her, she jumped and looked around frantically. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking._

_She found herself in a small clearing. There was only one tree in the middle, and a very tall one at that. "Fer?" she called out weakly. "A-Are you there? Please, Fer. I'm afraid!"_

_She suddenly saw a tall figure in a black cloak come from the other side of the clearing._

_End Flashback_

Hermione squealed in fright at this memory and latched on to Harry's arm, glancing around frantically. He looked down at her confused. Then he remembered. 'It must have been frightening that night.' He thought.

By now they were in a circular clearing. Hermione was near tears. It was all too familiar. Way too familiar.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

In the clearing lay a girl in a crumpled heap. She had dark hair, but you couldn't tell her hair color from the half moon. Though she did have two streaks in it…

"Emily!" Hermione cried out, running to her. Harry and Ron noticed her, too, and ran towards her as well. Hermione hit her knees and started shaking Emily.

"Emily! Emily! It's me; Hermione!" she said. Emily groaned as Hermione helped her up to her knees. Her head was drooped and was swaying.

"You……shouldn't……have come…He's…here…" she whispered. Hermione's eyes widened. "Emily, who's here?"

"Me." Said a low voice.

(A/N: Mwuhahahahaha the PERFECT place for a cliffhanger! But I decided not to torture you guys since I LOVE YOU! –huggles- Anywayyyy…back to the story!)

Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned around to the voice.

It was a man. He had a black cloak on, but his hood was not up, so they could see his facial features. He had brown hair with soft green eyes. He stood perfectly still, with a calm yet evil look on his face, his wand pointing at Hermione and Emily.

"Leave them…alone…" Emily groaned. He only chuckled. "Silence, you foolish girl. You couldn't kill Potter the first time, so I'm taking it into my own hands."

Hermione gasped. "No…" she whispered. The man smiled. "Oh, but yes. It is Ferocia." He told her.

(A/N: Once again, I COULD leave you there, but NOOOOOOO my stupid conscience is being mean and won't let me –grumbles about stupid voices inside my head- Anywho, onto the story!)

"No…" Ron said.

"You're lying!" Hermione stated, holding Emily close to her.

"Foolish girl, see for yourself!" he snapped. "The potion is wearing off as we speak."

And before their eyes, Emily began to change. Her dark brown hair was now turning into a strawberry blonde……and her eyes from blue to a soft green……

"No…" Hermione said in disbelief. Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped. The man just stood there calmly.

When the transformation finished, Emily…or Ferocia…looked up to Hermione with sad and apologetic eyes. Hermione slowly turned angry.

"You…" she whispered hoarsely. "It was you…all this time…"

"Hermione, listen-"

"Well, you can't _really_ blame her, can you?" the man said. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"What I mean is that this whole time she's been under the Imperius curse." He answered. "Even when she wasn't Emily."

Ron gaped at Ferocia. Hermione turned to look at her again. She was glaring at him, her fist and jaw clenching.

"Of course, there was that tiny bit of time which she managed to fight off the curse…I believe it was when you and her were in the bathroom?" he continued.

Hermione started breathing heavily. Then, something clicked in her mind.

"Wait…it was you!" she stood, helping Ferocia to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at the man. Harry and Ron shot her puzzled looks.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"It's him!" she cried. "The one who was watching us at the café!"

Harry looked from Hermione to the man over and over.

"How very observant of you." The man said coolly. "I am Chernoboge Atera. I think she may have mentioned me." His eyes darted to Ferocia.

Hermione gasped. "You're her _father_?" The man nodded. "How could you do something like that to your own _daughter_!"

"Yeah, you coward! Why couldn't you just attack Harry in the first place?" Ron snapped.

Chernoboge sighed. "You see, I couldn't just _attack_ him. I needed to gain his trust. Catch him off-guard. And we all know that an adult couldn't really hang out with you, can he? So that's where my charming daughter came in."

"You vile, loathsome thing! Don't you dare call me charming!" Ferocia spat at him.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking." He stated. "As I was saying, that was when Ferocia came into the picture. I had her under the Imperius curse and befriend all of you. Had her gain your trust. Learn Potter's weaknesses.

"When I found out that his weakness was you, my dear," Hermione and Harry glared at him. "I set a trap. I had Ferocia lure you into the forest. Then come get Potter and your other little friend.

"I had Ferocia try to kill you, but that turn out so well. I had her retreat back to me." When he finished, Hermione gripped her wand tighter in her hand.

"If Ferocia failed the first time, wouldn't you then try to bloody harm us yourself? Why did you send her here if she didn't attack us?" Ron asked.

"I had her spy for me. She wrote to me with new information. Though I was displeased when she got into Slytherin. Of course I was proud of her, but I wanted her to get into Gryffindor, so she was closer to you. Oh, well. She befriended that Malfoy as well as you. It was a shame when you didn't take his little warning seriously."

"What nonsense are you blabbing about?" Hermione snarled. "He didn't warn us."

"Oh, you mean to tell me that my Ferocia lied to me that he warned you in the beginning of the year?" he stated. Hermione gasped and remembered.

_Flashback_

"_Stewardsen, Emily!" she called out. The tall girl came up and sat on the stool with a dazzling smile on her face. The hat was then put on her head._

"_Ah, starting here in sixth yeah, eh? Well, let's see…brilliant mind, if I do say so myself…you would be excellent in Ravenclaw…oh yes, and much ambition…SLYTHERIN!"_

_The Slytherin table applauded appreciatively as Emily went to sit next to Draco. He had a very smug expression on his face._

_After "Haley, Annah" was called, Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away, and Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, and to some of you, welcome to Hogwarts. A few announcements before we enjoy our lovely feast. First off, Mr. Filch has informed me that he has added on to the list of banned things, which include some of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but thankfully, not all of them." He added with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a joke shop run by Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, who left the previous year._

"_Secondly, no student is to go into the Forbidden Forest. And no walking around after hours." He finished, glancing at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They grinned. The Golden Trio was always known for breaking the rules, doing such things that Dumbledore had just forbidden. They had been known for a lot of things. Such as saving the Sorcerer's Stone in first year, fighting Riddle in second year, fighting off about a hundred dementors in third year, the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, and the Department of Mysteries in fifth year. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine when remembering the Department of Mysteries._

"_Now that I have finished with these announcements, we may now all tuck in." he said. Suddenly, food appeared on the empty plates. "Food!" Ron exclaimed happily, and dug in._

_Everyone was happily chatting and eating. Until, that is, when an unwelcome visitor came up to them._

"_Well, well, well…Scarhead and the Mudblood have finally gotten together. How very…sweet." He taunted. Harry turned around. "Leave, Malfoy, or you will see what fun new tricks I learned last year." He said, at the end with a mock-happy tone. Malfoy's eyes widened a little. "You had better watch your back, Potter." He warned. Harry blinked, keeping the same careless expression on his face. Malfoy stalked away, back to Emily._

_End Flashback_

"You…you…" Hermione couldn't believe it. 'Ferocia was Emily, who was under the Imperius curse by her own father, who was the one outside the café, then later Ferocia came as Emily and Malfoy somehow found out and warned us…' the newfound information was swirling around inside her head.

"I'm so ashamed as to call you father." Ferocia snarled. Chernoboge ignored this comment.

"Now, Potter, ready to face your doom?" he questioned, pointing his wand to him. Harry raised his wand, his eyes full of rage. He didn't say a word.

"_Avada-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Chernoboge wand flew out of his hand. He looked over to see Ferocia pointing her wand at him with her shaky hand.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione cried. Chernoboge was hit full blast and fell into a heap on the ground. He was knocked out.

(A/N: I don't know if it really does that, but OH WELL! In my story it does!)

Everyone staggered over to him, wands out and facing his crumpled form. When Ron prodded him with his foot, he did nothing.

"He out cold." Harry mumbled.

Ferocia started crying. Hermione enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Suddenly, a rustle could be heard in the trees. Everyone pointed their wands over to the place.

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the hedges, along with Cornelius Fudge and Hagrid, and a whole bunch of other wizards that the teens didn't know.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore raised his hand as though telling her not to speak. "We will take it from here, Ms. Granger." He said softly. He turned his head to Fudge and with a small nod to him, Fudge ordered the other man to take Chernoboge, who was still unconscious.

Ferocia continued to cry on Hermione's shoulder. Harry and Ron came up to join to hug.

"It's ok, Feroica." Hermione comforted. She looked up to Harry and smiled. "It's finally over."

* * *

A/N: Well, viola! It's finished! How was THAT twist? I bet you all weren't suspecting it to be Ferocia AND that she was under the Imperius curse! Bwuhahahahaha. I made it really long so you guys wouldn't hate me for ending it! So PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! –gives everyone who read virtual hugs- I hope you review! I love you all! Bye bye! 


End file.
